Chocolat
is one of the main female characters of the Noucome series. She is also one of the few people who knows about Kanade's curse. Biography Appearance Chocolat is a petite but well endowed and is considered a beautiful teenage girl with long, platinum blonde hair that reaches slightly below her waist with an ahoge on top of her head. She also has a clear and bright blue eyes, and a pale complexion. She will casually dons a small, dark chocolate hat on the left side of her head. She also wears a white choker with a striped bow-tie around her neck. Her style of clothing is Lolita-esque, with her default outfit consists of a dark, red-colored, ruffled dress with a brown corset, as well as detached sleeves and wears a pair of striped stockings. When she goes to school, she will wear the usual school uniform, but she still wears her brown striped stockings. Personality Chocolat is a rather upbeat, and a carefree person, one can also say that she is quite childish. Due to her mission, she is very loyal to Kanade and is later revealed to have feelings for him. As the story progress, it is later revealed that whenever she bumps her head or gets drunk, the inner Chocolat, prior to losing her memories, will appear shortly. Unlike her counterpart, this Chocolat is very serious, smart, helpful, and has a better idea about the curse. She is shown to be more shy than her other self as shown with her interactions with Kanade. The only thing that both personalities hold is her affections for Kanade as shown when they both proclaim their affections for him. She reverts to her carefree self once she bumps her head again or is sober. According to her, she will return to the god world once the curse has ended. When Chocolat is happy or excited, her ahoge on top of her head will wave around. She also adores sweets, particularly chocolate. Summary Chocolat was first seen falling down from the sky and landed onto Kanade when he had to pick an option of choosing either a beautiful girl who falls out of the sky or Daiko Gondou falls from the sky. So Kanade, who had no choice, chose for a beautiful girl to fall from the sky. She came from the God World to help Kanade complete the "missions" in order to remove the curse.Light Novel Volume 1. She appears to has amnesia prior to receiving the mission, including the way to assist resolving the curse. She later named herself as "Chocolate" when Kanade gave her a box of chocolates to eat but then changed it to "Chocolat", thinking it sounds more "intelligent". In Volume 2, she transferred into Seikou Private School, Class 2-1 as Kanade's "pet", much to his shock. Sometimes, when she bumps her head or gets drunk, the inner Chocolat, prior to losing her memories, will appear shortly. At one point, after regaining her memory, she tries to seduce Kanade into kissing her but this fails because of the chocolate box hitting her head, returning her back to normal amnesiac self. In Volume 7, she is ranked as the fourth in the second female popularity ranking. Trivia *Chocolat loves sweets and is always given sweets by her classmates. *She is the first of the girls to confess to Kanade but her feelings were rejected. **However, she stated she still loved him possibly meaning she won't give up on him. Notes and References Category:Characters Category:Student Category:Main Character Category:Popular Five Category:Kanade's love interest Category:Female